


359°

by Banananim



Category: VIXX
Genre: Frottage, Future Fic, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Reunion, complicated relationship, cringe inducing lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banananim/pseuds/Banananim
Summary: Many things had changed in Sanghyuk's life except one...





	359°

His past was filled with glitz and glamour, spotlights and flashes that were exchanged for almost sleepless nights and multiple stress injuries all over his body that begged to be ignored more often than not. He was so young back then and he thought it was all worth it. And it really was. He liked it. 

 **_Liked it_ ** **.**

Now it’s been several years without the over induced fame over a boyband called VIXX. There were still flashes of lights around him—that he never really got used to but learned to endure over the years—but without the need for him to smile or raise a hand like he’s in a pageant or a runway show in his sponsored clothes that sometimes made him feel like a dress-up doll in a mall. In twenty-four hours _it was all dress up, dress up, dress up._

He was in hiatus in the industry for a long time after their group officially disbanded and went on with their own lives and followed their personal dreams, like officially focusing on acting like Hakyeon and Hongbin or having their own record label and company like Wonsik and Taekwoon.  Hyuk’s dream just happens to be entirely different. He still came back as a news headline, not for tabloid or some fancy magazines, in his first court trial win of a serial murder case in Jinbu Myeon; more of a hero than a heartthrob brimming with his youth and compelling smiles. His image and work now settled in local news both on screen and written reports: A tall man of one-hundred and eighty-six centimeters, former boyband member is now more legally known as _Attorney Han SangHyuk._

It was a three hundred and sixty degrees change of lifestyle and he didn’t regret the whole idea of going through it. It was his dream to become a lawyer when he was younger before he reached for another, much simpler one, of becoming an artist and getting known worldwide.

Hyuk still wore his stylish suits (their group was known for before), get followed by people and cameras, but there’s a _bittersweet_ twist into it. In every court trial, the media was there and so is the mass; much like holding up a fan meeting except for the fact that they weren’t _exactly_ fans—most of them aren’t. That instead of receiving fan-mails, he receives threats or suicide notes from the relatives of the people he caught doing wrong. A harsh reality he took time in understanding well during his absence and had to settle with on his own.

But despite of everything else changing around him, there’s one more that stayed behind. One he deemed more important than putting numerous criminals behind bars and life sentences; one significant entity in his life that held his realities of the past, his present and _possibly (hopefully), his future._

 

Maybe his life just took up **three hundred and fifty-nine degrees** turn only.

 

He pokes at the sleeping figure curled up in a ball he found in his apartment, fondly. He expected to be alone at home that night but the presence of that person didn’t actually surprise him nor alarmed him. He knew that person too well over the years to get surprised by his spontaneous actions. Who could be alarmed by a ball of _peach?_

“Hyung…” Sanghyuk mutters in a hushed manner after letting out a good sigh of relief before he had scooped the sleeping male out of his leopard print couch—a gift from his unexpected guest himself when Sanghyuk first moved in his solo flat.

The ball, that is none other than his former bandmate, Lee Jaehwan, had curled up to him upon reaching the bed in his room, body almost climbing the younger like he was some tree. “ _Maybe I am in whatever dream he’s having”_ , Hyuk can only chuckle, pulling the older lad down his torso and back to the bed nuzzling their noses together before pulling the comforter close to the mop of peach hair. Sanghyuk laughs in a hushed manner, wondering if he can ever dye his hair again.

“Hyukkie~” Jaehwan calls sleepily, snuggling closer to his chest and almost hiding inside the blazer Hyuk was still wearing.

“Where have you been?” Hyuk asks softly next to Jaehwan’s left ear. He momentarily pauses to take in the other’s scent that made his heart clench a little, readying himself to speak what he actually longs to say because it has been so long…

 

“It’s been _ten years_ hyung, **I missed you**.”

 

The soft breathing against his neck hitches and the mop of peach hair showed his face, sitting on Hyuk’s lower half and steadying himself with his hands on the latter’s chest. Jaehwan wore a familiar expression on his face and for a split second, Hyuk wanted to take his words back. It was the same face he made when he left and Hyuk’s hands tightened on Jaehwan’s hips in fright with that thought. There are many things he had forced himself to let go but Jaehwan isn’t in it no matter how long his absence was and no matter how many times Sanghyuk would rationalize himself to forget.  

“I was in and out of the country…” Jaehwan replies vaguely as ever after a few minutes. Hyuk let's him recollect whatever thoughts the elder has in mind because it is Jaehwan and if anyone knew him, the other has convoluted thoughts he had to piece together to say something coherent. “I saw you on the news though and congrats. As expected, you still do well on your own—Wait, scratch that. You did more than well. Y-you’re kind of a badass now. You even met the president…”

Hyuk just watches Jaehwan talk with so much praise for him, a thing that the elder loved doing ever since, _always so proud of them_. It didn't help that it's so easy to get lost in Jaehwan's voice now that he's hearing it again. Every word Jaehwan says made him feel ticklish, with all the butterflies in his stomach coming alive again.  

Jaehwan ends up saying something that Hyuk wasn’t expecting though.

“…I almost got married to a woman named _Elise,_ but then I caught her kissing her own cousin, could you believe that?—A female cousin too!”

“Isn’t that a greeting for them?” Hyuk tries, raising an eyebrow at him and looking for any sign of mischievousness from the latter. 

“A kiss on the cheeks is one thing, along with quick peck on the lips within the family members but French kissing each other isn’t normal. They don’t French kiss to greet someone and hell they live in the same roof that obviously don’t need for such gesture that ‘often’!” he air quotes, rolling off of Hyuk but not entirely leaving his embrace. Hyuk was quick to latch himself on his side, not letting Jaehwan turn his back on him. 

“It's good that you found out earlier then.” Hyuk dared to kiss Jaehwan’s forehead when the elder closes his eyes all of a sudden as if to wince from pain.

“Yeah or else I’ll be here for a different reason—Divorce, you know?” He laughs halfheartedly while covering his mouth that was an obvious excuse to hide his blush. Sanghyuk would've teased him more if that information didn't leave a bitter taste in his tongue. 

“I’ll be more than willing to help you if that ever happened since I’ll have a legitimate excuse to cut off your relationship.”  Hyuk says bluntly that surprises the elder a little. He remained unfazed though, in no way hiding that he's bothered.  “You know the exact reason why.”

 

Jaehwan's guilty, pained expression is back up and Hyuk didn’t regret seeing it this time. The only thing he regretted was when Jaehwan wriggled free from his hold and was quick to scramble and leave his flat. Hyuk felt his body spasm in intense fear but instead of staying in place like he did ten years ago, he took off to stop Jaehwan from leaving without even realizing what he was actually doing at first until the elder landed a slap on his face bringing him back to reality.

“I’m sorry… I’m s-so sorry… Sanghyuk…” Jaehwan sobs and it made Hyuk feel exhausted. _Here they go again._

“Stop apologizing…” the younger says in controlled manner, dragging his teeth on his bottom lip as he pins the older down on the sofa.

“B-but Hyuk… I—“

“Just please stop it hyung. Aren’t you tired of going back and forth?—wasn’t ten years long enough for you to see me the way I see you!?”

Hyuk just snaps, tears falling from his eyes like an endless waterfall on the other’s cheeks. The emotions he had suppressed for so long came crashing down on him in waves, feeling like raw blade on old wounds. _It hurts so much but he cuts in deeper and deeper._

 

 _What else is he going to lose anyway?_  

 

“I’m not the same teenager you thought has confused love with care. I told you so many times that I would’ve fallen for Hakyeon hyung if that was the case. He’s the one who was attending to my needs, even when you selfishly decided to go somewhere without telling anyone. Worrying me to death and making me think my feelings are all wrong!” SangHyuk hiccups miserably, squeezing Jaehwan’s shoulder harder. “And yet I let you comeback like this, like it hadn’t been ten fucking years because in reality I am waiting—will always be waiting for you to come back to me, because I want you and _I need you!_ And I’m the one who should apologize because I’m telling you right now it won’t EVER change no matter what you say! I love you and **I’m not going to stop loving you, Lee Jaehwan!** ”

_Please believe it._

Hyuk leans in to kiss Jaehwan before the latter can say anything; pouring out the rest of his feelings through it because he knew those words weren’t enough. His hands snaked under Jaehwan’s lower back as he pulled him up to his lap, not allowing space to come between them. His heart was pounding against his chest and it brought memories back to him in an instant. How everything started, and how his feelings grew significantly for one peculiar member he never clearly understood before.

 

He remembers how he misinterpreted his feelings for Jaehwan; how before, he thought he was jealous of the latter’s closeness with the older main vocal that he’s trying so hard to get close to as well but to no avail; how he disliked Jaehwan for easily getting the attention of Hakyeon and Hongbin more than he can; and how he felt envious of Ravi asking specifically for Jaehwan’s help in singing his compositions despite the fact that he could’ve asked for Taekwoon too.

It was like VIXX had somehow revolved around Jaehwan and Sanghyuk wasn't part of the axis. 

Jaehwan, despite of their indifference was the first one to show interest in what he can do and genuinely believed in him. Sanghyuk was completely taken aback when Jaehwan refused to take a line he deemed more appropriate for him and butt heads with the producer when he too was in no position to retaliate. Ever since his mind refused to forget the way the Jaehwan sneakily smiled at him triumphantly despite getting scolded for it afterwards. It wasn’t even the most magnificent  _line_ in the world but it became the most meaningful one for Sanghyuk.

Out of stubbornness, Sanghyuk still took time in getting to know him better just because he didn't want to admit he's finally becoming part of that axis. That he too, at times, would ask for Jaehwan out of nowhere just to be able to have him alone. Until many years later, his thoughts finally unraveled its real intention to him; striking him like lightning.

He was actually _falling_ for him. Hard, and harder than he’d like to admit it. But Jaehwan’s heart was never on his sleeve like it appeared to be, and hiding behind his brilliant smile and kind nature was a person who was not ready for any sort of commitment; especially ones that would trouble them in the future. It didn’t help that Sanghyuk was young and that type of relationship wasn’t accepted by just anyone, so Jaehwan stayed away when he had his chance to protect them. Blatantly rejected Sanghyuk whenever feelings are brought in the table because that’s what Jaehwan thought was right, although sometimes Sanghyuk can see him go back in his words and fall right in his arms.

And just like how they are in now, Jaehwan would always catch himself before it goes further and disappear again and Sanghyuk can almost feel that blade cut through his now open wounds again.

 

Jaehwan’s head dropped to his right shoulder after their kiss, catching his breath. Hyuk took that chance to just embrace him again while resting his head on the elder’s shoulder too, letting himself indulge on his scent once more; the smell of  _lemons._ He always thought that Jaehwan was made for that scent and it calms him down in the past especially when he feels under the weather with his young body not able to keep up with their endless promotions and those flickering lights.

Hyuk huffs in more as he lets his heart sink this time. In the past years, he might have settled greatly on their one-sided love affair but right now he won’t anymore. He doesn’t know if he can take another blow. He wanted—needed answers now.

“Hyung,” he starts by gently letting go of Jaehwan to meet his gaze properly. “I meant everything that I said to you but… I… can let go of you right now if that’s what you really want.”

Jaehwan softly gasps, his orbs looking frightened and shaky as it goes over Hyuk’s features as if the younger was a stranger. He easily trembled on the younger’s hold, chewing on his bottom lip and digging his stubby fingers on Hyuk’s clavicles; a silent plea for the younger not to say anything anymore. Sanghyuk had known that gaze and for the first time he’s not willing to comply.

“I need a real answer from you Jaehwan. No more running away. No more disappearing and coming back. I can stand the pain of being rejected right now but I cannot stand the pain of having to wait for you for another decade again with only false hope. We’re not getting any younger. You have to decide now. You have to be fair with me. Don’t play with me anymore because I—“

“Sanghyuk—” Jaehwan leans in closely out of the blue, effectively eliciting a gasp from the younger who clearly didn’t expect that reaction. _“—make love to me.”_ He says softly before capturing Hyuk’s lips and letting his hands encircle the back of the younger’s neck.

Hyuk wanted to push him away, willing himself to continue seeking for answers instead of wilting to heat and promise of pleasure. It’s either he missed touching the elder or he still really isn’t settled in the thought of letting Jaehwan actually leave him. He holds on to Jaehwan’s waist tightly, hands already roaming the heated skin underneath the black tee under his red sweater. He was warm and Hyuk felt like he was going to go insane. He needed answers but he also wanted to do this.

He pulls away again but he says something entirely different from what he originally thought. _“I won’t hold back.”_

His cheeks colored itself red but Jaehwan doesn’t see it when he nips on the younger’s neck instead, completely distracting Hyuk. Like him, Jaehwan doesn’t hold back too, _“Take me to your bed.”_

Hyuk took a few moments to let Jaehwan’s words sink in to him until the latter had rolled onto his hips and circled his legs around his waist tightly with mantras of _‘please’_. The younger complies with the heat pooling in his belly and he was quick on his feet to take the elder with him back to his bedroom.

Sounds of pleasure bounce on noise proof walls with ease as if it was made for it and it really made it hard for the two to stop. High after high, they went on and ended up back to the couch because Jaehwan wanted more and like all the time Sanghyuk gives in.

 

* * *

 

Sanghyuk felt tired upon waking up with the heat of the sun blaring on the glass window that was unprotected by the obviously torn blinds. He blushes for a few seconds though because he suddenly had the rush of memory as to why it was actually in that state.

“Pervert…” Jaehwan mumbles and Sanghyuk froze, staring at the latter’s eyes that were looking up to him. A chortle escaped from the younger’s chapped lips after taking in the elder’s words.

He kissed Jaehwan’s forehead fondly, pushing away the latter’s fringe to meet his gaze properly. “I’m glad you didn’t leave…”

Jaehwan flushes at that and Sanghyuk thought it was adorable for a few seconds because what comes next had him choking up to his own saliva.

“Because I can’t walk right now, thank you very much.”

Sanghyuk was instantly scarlet red as he scratches an invisible itch on his scalp. “Sorry,” he mumbles, kissing Jaehwan’s nose that his hyung crinkles as a reaction, like bunnies do and it’s the most adorable thing he’s ever seen in a good while.

Cuddling was nice but as soon as Hyuk’s hands traveled down Jaehwan’s naked hip that earned him a gasp and involuntary grazing of relevantly naked and _bruised_ skin on skin under the blanket, the fire is back in the pits of his stomach.

“Don’t get too greedy. I want to walk.” Jaehwan continues on with his indirect attack of blaming Sanghyuk in his pain. Hyuk would've been embarrassed again but was over powered by the heat that once again settled on his lower abdomen.

“Okay but—“ Sanghyuk yanks Jaehwan’s body closer to him that their torso flattens on each other and their crotches meeting significantly. “—let me do this.”

“I told you…hnn…sto..ahh…p…” Jaehwan couldn’t even finish as Sanghyuk rolls his hips and yanks him on top, hands under his thighs to make him straddle him and let their members rub on each other.

Sanghyuk grunts lowly while he watches with sharp eyes, every expression Jaehwan makes on top of him. The mix of embarrassment and obvious want and need with the elder’s lustful orbs darkened and akin to his own; Sanghyuk loved it, every damn second of it.

He grabs on Jaehwan’s ass harder, getting close as he helps the latter slid up and down on him to create more friction and more butterflies in their stomachs.

“You feel so good,” Sanghyuk whispers when he pulls Jaehwan’s head close, drowning himself with the older’s breathy moans. He loved hearing it and if he was even more sinister he’d record it now but he knew that’s way extreme. (Maybe next time.)

“I’m gonna…” Jaehwan doesn’t even finish when he came; body shaking over Sanghyuk especially when the latter has pushed their bodies away that squirted his cum messily all over the latter’s chest.

“Hey—“

“Lick,”

Hyuk guides Jaehwan’s head down and the latter did what he asked on cue starting from his collar bones and down his chest, next to his nipples and then down his navel. Sanghyuk cums then, also painting Jaehwan’s chest white and he pins the latter back down.

“I’m going to clean you too.”

Jaehwan doesn’t get to reply and was getting hot, wet trails of tongue from Sanghyuk that really was effective to not let him talk at all, words strangled in the back of his throat that could only come out as breathy, throaty moans that was nothing but sound of wordless complaints.

When Jaehwan cums undone the second time, Hyuk watches him fall back to sleep, hands on either side of his head, crumpled sheets slipping slowly away from his clammy palms. He looks wasted but he looks beautifully wasted that Sanghyuk couldn’t do much about it but admire.

 Jaehwan is still beautiful as ever. He had aged gracefully with youth sticking up with him than most of them. He had been meeting his previous members and even Hongbin’s age defying look had taken toll when he passed thirty. It’s just amazing.

_Maybe because he smiles often._

_Maybe…_

He spoons Jaehwan again, settling on how their bodies had fit that way a little too perfectly until he falls right back to sleep with drifting thoughts.

 

 

For some odd reason, Hyuk woke up with the sun still high up. He was sure enough that he had woken up late in the afternoon but the sun seemed like it just got up again. When he flings his arm to an empty and too cold side of his bed that’s when things came crashing down on him. _Jaehwan’s gone._

Hyuk trips over his bed when he attempted to flee his room in haste to find him somewhere in his flat but as he miraculously arrived in the middle of the living room and met with awful silence, he felt his knees shook before he gradually met the floor. He shakes his head, hoping it was a bad dream and that he’d wake up with Jaehwan next to him again.

The pain in his chest was indescribable yet he forced himself up, insisting he was dreaming and has yet to wake up from it. He eyes his surrounding again as if it’s not his own place in hope to see the mop of peach hair somewhere—anywhere.

_This is not real. This is not real._

Sanghyuk mentally chants as he heads to the bathroom, gripping the white sink tightly as if it would stop the tears that were about to fall. It doesn’t and his sobs soon got louder and louder.

He was back on the floor in a second, one hand hanging loosely on the edge of the sink and the other supporting his weight on the floor.

“Jaehwan! Jaehwan! Please…. Just no! Please, Jaehwa—“

**“Sanghyuk!”**

 

The younger lad looks up and sees Jaehwan by the bathroom’s doorway, equally startled. Jaehwan disregards the plastic bag he was holding quickly to embrace him.

Hyuk curls up to his hug tightly but then pulls away, angry eyes meeting befuddled ones.

 

“I thought you left! Why didn’t you leave me a note or something! I was going crazy!”

 

Jaehwan seemingly frightened replies, “I was just out to get some snacks at the vending machine because your refrigerator is empty and—Hyuk-ah…”

Hyuk’s tears didn’t cease as he covered his face by hugging his knees close to his chest, looking like his vulnerable younger self.

Jaehwan bit his lips as his own tears fall down his cheeks from guilt. He never thought Sanghyuk can look this broken. He was only gone for fifteen minutes and he felt a pang in his chest in sudden wonder what the younger was like around the time when he was really not there. _Was he like this all the time?_ Sanghyuk maybe an influential public figure now, but it’s not like the cameras film him inside his house. His privacy now is more kept and respected unlike the times they were idols and every people wanted to know what’s up with them.

Jaehwan wets his lips and hugged Hyuk once more while rubbing soothing circles on the younger’s back, apologetic yet again.

“Hyuk, I’m really sorry—“

“I told you to stop apologizing…” Hyuk says on the cage of his own limbs. “Just tell me what we are now. Tell me if what we did was something to you or—”

“Of course it was something to me!” Jaehwan bellows in disbelief that caught the younger’s attention back up. The younger gawks at him and Jaehwan bit his trembling lips.  “How could you doubt that now when I gave myself up for you… yesterday…”

Hyuk continuously gawks at the elder and the other continues to explain himself.

“I-I can’t even walk that far because… it still h-hurts…and the ahjumma who was cleaning the hallway even helped me get to the vending machine. Do you know how embarrassing it was? She didn’t even hesitate to ask if I was gay and had a rough night with my lover—“

Hyuk suddenly burst out laughing and Jaehwan chops his neck automatically.

“Yah! It’s not funny!”

“I’m sorry, it’s just—HAHAHA” the remnants of Hyuk’s tears falls down to his cheeks from laughing. He felt lighter all of a sudden and he feels really happy— _the happiest_ he has ever been in his life.

 

_He finally have him._

 

“I got you now, right?” Hyuk voices out with a goofy grin on his puffy face.

Jaehwan blushes heavily with the sudden question and swiftly turns away, clumsily picking up the plastic bag he dropped earlier and running (sort of) away towards the kitchen. He doesn’t get pass the living room area when Hyuk was quick to grab him back to his arms, leaning him forcefully against his chest in a back hug.

“Jaehwan-ah, I got you right?” he asks again teasingly, lips grazing the shell of Jaehwan’s pointy and still crimson red ears.

“You got me, dumbass.” Jaehwan mumbles shyly, ducking his head low to get away from Sanghyuk. 

 

 _And well yeah, he **finally** got him. _  Just in time for valentines too. Hyuk turns Jaehwan to face him and plant a chaste kiss on the elder. When they parted, Jaehwan stands on tip toes to kiss the younger's nose in exchange. He looks a little red again and Hyuk ruffles his hair out of endearment before stealing the plastic on the elder's grip with the inevitable grumbling of his stomach. Jaehwan seemed to have only brought beverages though and there are six of them.

 

"A lot of banana milk, ei. I thought you like chocolate"— Hyuk pauses and something clicks in his head and he stares at Jaehwan in disbelief. For a moment they seemed to have been telepathically talking to each other. —"Wait... No."

"Uhm... Hakyeonnie hyung called under an unknown ID. I thought it was an important call so I picked it up for you and... well..."

"Just him, right?"

 

Jaehwan just awkwardly gave him a tired smile that Sanghyuk inevitably understood.

 

_(Ding dong)_

 

Hyuk comically gets startled by his own doorbell but quickly shuffles to the entrance and checks on the small screen. He gulps when he sees familiar stern faces already judging him on the other side of the door and Jaehwan pats his back, still smiling, in comfort. 

Hyuk sighs in defeat as he forgot one more thing:

 

 

_He got them too._

**Author's Note:**

> My first HyuKen mature fic I wrote a very long time ago when they breached the brotp for me. It was part of the Valentine's collection I wrote for AFF so there's an awkward placement of time there LOL. Also, it has quite a draggy storyline so those who finished it and spared time to read it, thanks a lot :)


End file.
